


Would You Just Calm Down? Is There a Problem? (Let's Get a Pizza, and Then We'll Act Like Nothing Ever Happened)

by objectsinthemirror



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, ariel-sama just wants to learn how 2 write a kissing scene, i suppose u can call it fluff, no plot just dudes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/pseuds/objectsinthemirror
Summary: Kuon gets rid of one problem by replacing it with another.
Relationships: Kuon Wataru/Raichi Jingo
Kudos: 18





	Would You Just Calm Down? Is There a Problem? (Let's Get a Pizza, and Then We'll Act Like Nothing Ever Happened)

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old lil fic i forgot about hehe anyways vinny u dont deserve this but here u go. trifling ass. UGH. anyways enjoy or whateva. idk how to write a kiss scene if u couldnt tell hehe 😜

Kuon took a long sip of his orange soda, holding the cold bottle to his forehead. 

He was supposed to be listening to Raichi as he gave his long and drawn out proposal about how this summer would be “their summer” since Kuon was now “free of all distractions” (in other words: Gagamaru), but Kuon found himself distracted by the one distraction that he was supposed to not be distracted by. 

_Gagamaru_. 

_What went wrong with us?_ Kuon replayed Gagamaru’s words in his head—a mixture of "it isn't you it's me" and "but it's also kind of you"—his mind skipping through the scenes and chapters of their year and a half long relationship. 

“I’m just not happy with the way things are going, Wataru,” Kuon remembered him saying, leaning on his door and playing with his car keys. 

Kuon shook his head. If he was so unhappy then he should have told Kuon something. Maybe send him a text or a call or even a flare. But he didn't. He pulled the rug out from underneath Kuon completely, quickly cutting things off and sending Kuon flying through the air and falling straight on his ass. 

Raichi’s mouth continued to move and Kuon nodded every once in a while as to say “yeah, I’m following what you’re saying” but he didn’t because he couldn’t because he had more pressing matters to worry about. Kuon was an empath—he _cared about people_ and with no one to care about he was starting to feel a bit empty. 

_Maybe that was the issue. Maybe I’m too codependent._

“Kuon! Snap out of it,” Raichi said, clapping his hands in front of Kuon’s face. 

Kuon flinched from the sudden movement, almost spilling his soda all over Raichi’s light carpet. 

“Huh? What’s up?” 

“ _You_ dude. You’re off of your game,” Raichi said, matter of factly, “And I'm going to help you get back on it.” 

“Sure you are,” Kuon laughed, rolling his eyes at Raichi. 

“I am! Whether you like it or not, we are friends, and what kind of good friend would I be if I let you walk around looking all pathetic and sad?” 

“You’d be a friend who minds their business.” 

Raichi paced around the room, tapping his soda bottle against his bottom lip. Raichi rarely thought about things—his words not Kuon’s—so watching him walk around his room like a madman muttering to himself was new territory for them. He wasn’t sure if Raichi could do anything to help him—unless Raichi was prepared to get on his knees and tearfully beg Gagamaru to take Kuon back. 

_But_ Kuon wasn’t sure if he would be willing to do that. Raichi had too much pride and too little common sense, so he’d probably end up fucking it up and get Kuon a restraining order or something. It was better to just not get him involved. 

Eventually, Raichi’s face lit up, indicating that he had come to a conclusion. 

“You need a rebound.” 

“Huh?” 

“You need to get with someone so that your brain will finally accept that it’s time to move on,” Raichi said, nodding like he wasn't speaking complete nonsense, “You need someone to show you that there are still people out there that are better than Gagamaru.” 

Kuon thought that Raichi was giving him a bit too much credit. It took Kuon a few weeks to even get Gagamaru to give him the time of day, let alone go on a date with him; Kuon wasn’t sure if he was able to replicate it all over again with someone new. He wasn’t like Raichi, he couldn’t just smoothly talk his way into people’s good graces. He wasn't charismatic (and neither was Raichi, but Raichi had “boyish charm” and he was blonde. Blonde people get everything, it was kind of a rule) and he had no outstanding qualities like Raichi did (not to say that he didn't have good qualities—Kuon was smart, he was kind- _ish_ , and he told a good joke once every few weeks but none of these were _outstanding_ . Just _alright_ ). 

But still, Raichi wasn’t completely wrong since as of late Kuon hardly left his apartment, so maybe “getting back out there” or “moving on” or whatever was in his best interest. 

“Maybe that makes sense,” Kuon finally said, spinning around in Raichi’s desk chair. Kuon wasn’t used to this side of Raichi; Raichi was always his soccer friend that he’d talk about soccer things with, but now (after Gagamaru left him and _every single one_ of his friends left him too) suddenly Raichi was his _friend_ friend who weaseled his way into being Kuon’s wingman slash confidant. Previously, Kuon would say that Raichi was completely void of all cognitive ability—maybe he left all of his common sense in the womb or something—but for the first time in months, Raichi _kind of_ had a point. 

“Of course I make sense,” Raichi said, taking another swig of his orange soda, “When do I not? I'm a fucking genius." 

Kuon wouldn’t go _that_ far, but he was bored enough to entertain Raichi for the time being. 

“Okay then, genius. What do you think I should do?” 

“Kiss me.” 

Kuon choked on his soda, covering his mouth with his hand. 

_Nevermind._

Though Raichi had periods of utter genius, most of the time he was a fucking idiot. 

“Excuse me,” Kuon coughed out, taking a sip from his bottle so he would stop choking. Raichi stared at Kuon, blinking before repeating himself. 

“I think we should make out.” 

“ _Why_?” 

Raichi shrugged, flopping down on his bed. 

“Give me a reason why not.” 

“Ryuusei scares me.” 

Kuon was not scared of many people. He didn't _care_ enough about most people to feel uneasy about them but Ryuusei Shidou, Raichi’s on-again-off-again boyfriend, was the one exception. Ryuusei threatened people often (though they were usually empty threats; stupid shit like “Kuon, I’m gonna jump you” and “Kuon sleep with both eyes open tonight”) but he never actually _did_ anything. And hot-headed idiots never scared Kuon in the first place (he was friends with Raichi after all) so Ryuusei’s temperament wasn't off-putting to Kuon either. 

The scary thing about Ryuusei was that he was a great liar. 

He was a better liar than Kuon, and Kuon was a _great_ liar. Kuon would argue that he lied more often than he told the truth (and maybe _that_ might have had something to do with Gagamaru breaking up with him. _Maybe_ ) so in his book, he was a _pretty_ good liar. 

But Ryuusei? Ryuusei was an amazing liar. He could probably talk his way out of a life sentence, even if he was caught on camera committing the crime. And the fact that there was someone more capable of deception than him just made Kuon uncomfortable. 

So while Raichi and Ryuusei were currently _off_ , Kuon was in no rush to get _on_ Ryuusei’s bad side. 

“Don’t worry about him. He said he’s ‘done with me’ anyways,” Raichi assured Kuon. 

Kuon frowned. 

“You wanna talk about it,” Kuon asked. 

“No,” Raichi said, walking over to Kuon and sitting down on his lap, “I want to kiss you.” 

Kuon looked up at Raichi, his heartbeat speeding up due to his proximity. He was so close that Kuon could almost see himself in the reflection of his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to close them and avert his gaze somehow but he just couldn’t. His throat felt dry and scratchy, his mind seemingly racing at a million miles a minute. _Did_ he want to kiss Raichi? He never thought of Raichi romantically before, content with whatever confusing mess they would call their friendship, but now with Raichi sitting on him (and cutting off the circulation to his leg. Maybe even cutting off circulation to his brain. That's the only explanation Kuon could give for any of _this_ ) everything felt different. 

And even if Kuon wanted to kiss Raichi (which he didn't he really _really_ didn't no matter how soft and inviting Raichi’s lips looked) there were twenty million reasons why he knew he shouldn't. 

Their friendship. The slight chance of Gagamaru taking him back. Ryuusei. Mercury being in retrograde. 

But then, there was like _half_ a reason why Kuon _should_ kiss Raichi (and he didn't even know what that reason was, but something in his head was like _fuck it_ ) and Kuon wasnt sure which part of his brain to listen to. 

Maybe it was just his original sin or something; Maybe it was a complete set up. 

The whole thing was a serious Adam and Eve situation and Kuon…Kuon was one bad move away from being thrown out the Garden of Eden. 

“Dude, you’re so fucking heavy,” Kuon complained, shifting under Raichi’s weight. 

“Nope. You’re just weak,” Raichi said, leaning back, laying on Kuon “And if your idea of flirting is fat-shaming, it's no wonder why Gaga broke up with you.” 

“You’re so mean,” Kuon scoffed, trying his hardest to feign composure. 

Raichi laughed, taking a sip from Kuon’s soda. He was sure that Raichi could probably feel Kuon’s heartbeat—he could tell that Kuon was nervous—but Raichi himself let on like nothing was different. 

“Okay so here's my logic,” Raichi started, turning to face Kuon, “Your brain is still focused on Gagamaru. He’s all you can think about. But if you kiss me, you'll realize that there are plenty other people out there. Other fish in the sea and everything.” 

“I already know that.” 

“But it’s not registering up there,” Raichi said, jabbing Kuon in his forehead. 

“Okay,” Kuon said, rubbing his temple. 

“So whaddya say? Kiss me.” 

Kuon looked up at Raichi before shaking his head. 

“This isn't gonna work,” Kuon sighed, “But fine. Let's do it.” 

Raichi wrapped his arms around Kuon’s neck and Kuon took a second to track the progression of the events that were unfolding before him. First, he was talking to Raichi, then he was laughing with Raichi, _then_ he was looking up at Raichi (probably looking scared as hell; Ryuusei was going to _kill_ _him_ ) 

Now he was kissing Raichi. 

He was kissing Raichi despite telling himself that he really shouldn't (again, Raichi has a _terrifying_ ex but more importantly Raichi was Kuon’s only friend and he didn't really want to lose the last person he had in his corner), his arms wrapped around Raichi’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Raichi tasted like a mix of orange soda and vanilla chapstick—a devastating mix, honestly; like cherry coke, or mint chocolate. Kuon was honestly doomed from the start. Raichi smiles against Kuon’s lips, running his fingers through Kuon’s hair and correcting his position so he was now straddling Kuon (which allowed him feeling in his right leg, making the experience all the better). 

Kuon never thought that one person could make him feel so... _intoxicated_ but now, sitting under Raichi while he trailed soft kisses down Kuon’s jaw, he felt weak and dizzy. 

“Still thinking about Gagamaru,” Raichi whispered into Kuon’s ear. 

“Who—Who’s Gagamaru," Kuon stuttered. 

“Good answer.” 

Raichi went back to softly sucking on Kuon’s neck leaving a trail of tiny love bites, successfully making Kuon’s breath hitch. 

_He’s gonna kill me._

Kuon was starting to feel his heartbeat pounding in his head, concerned that it was the signs of an early heart attack. If it was Raichi didn't seem to care, taking it as a sign that he was doing well. 

_I guess it's not the worst way to go_ , Kuon thought. 

Kuon felt Raichi pause for a second, his lips slowly pulling off of Kuon’s neck. 

“Dude,” Raichi began, “What time is it?” 

“6:36,” Kuon said faintly. 

Raichi’s eyes widened before grabbing his own phone from his back pocket. 

“Dude. We have practice at 6.” 

_Shit._

Kuon laughed to himself, shaking his head. There was no way he could face anyone on the soccer team like _this_ (he didn't even want to know what his hair looked like. Probably a birds nest of some kind) and the pitch they were supposed to meet at was a good 15 minutes away from Raichi’s place. 

“I mean, we are already late,” Kuon said, kissing his teeth.

“We are, aren't we,” Raichi agreed, absentmindedly tracing circles around Kuon’s cheek with his pointer finger, “We're kinda fucked either way.” 

“Yup.” 

“So what time are we gonna leave,” Raichi asked, twirling a strand of Kuon’s hair. 

“Seven.” 

“Fine by me,” Raichi smiled, closing the gap between them. 

* * *

“Kuon. Raichi. Can you tell me why you’re both an _hour and a half_ late to practice,” Ego asked, his tone more irritated than usual, "And why do you both look like shit?" 

“We got jumped,” Raichi deadpanned.

“Car crashed,” Kuon yawned. 

Ego looked at them and crossed his arms. 

“We got jumped in a car crash,” They said simultaneously. 

Ego squinted at the both of them before shaking his head and waving them off. 

  
“ _Whatever_. Isagi, fill them in on what they missed.”

**Author's Note:**

> you all know the drill...if u liked it, follow me on twitter @senkuwife. if u didnt, yell at me on twitter @senkuwife.


End file.
